epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrick McQuarrie
|birth=29 BBY |death= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.83 meters |hair=Dark blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Jedi Order Human Imperium Mandalorians |masters= |apprentices=}} Warrick McQuarrie was a Human male bounty hunter from . He was the son of Zell Coo-Neo and an unknown inhabitant of Mandalore. He went on to become a bounty hunter. He primarily took on government contracts that targeted Human Imperium officials. He declined to train in the Jedi arts as a teenager, after his defection. Warrick's uncle was Scott Borek. He retired from hired mercenary work and became liaison between the Jedi Order and the future government and worked part time as VIP bodyguard. Biography Birth Warrick was born to Zell Coo-Neo and a Mandalorian woman in 29 BBY. He was born on . His father died in 23 BBY in the Coo-Neo Crisis, a full year after his birth. Warrick grew up immersed in the Mandalorian traditions and society. When he was six years old, he was told of his father's death on . That same year she gave him to her brother to be trained in the art of war. Early life When Warrick turned eleven years old, in 18 BBY, he received his own set of armor, complete with all the usual refinements: Flamespewer, whipcord, jetpack, and helmet. A few years later, in his mid-teens, the Mandalorians had been contacted by the Human Imperium and reached an accord for the Mandalorians' services. The Mandalorians were forced to police aliens and non-humanoids, despite it going against their creed. Warrick was forced to participate, despite the fact that the Imperium granted all Mandalorians and because of their Human status. These immunities prevented them from being rounded up and policed themselves. The Mandalorians were chosen because they were Human and their renowned reputation as mercenaries made them prime candidates to do the security work the Imperium required. A war between the Human Imperium and a rebel government broke out right after the Imperium declared the agreement official. In 12 BBY, well after he was considered an adult in Mandalorian Culture, Warrick was given freedom. He left his training and started to travel the galaxy as a bounty hunter. He vowed to prevent himself from being controlled by the Imperium like his homeplanet had been. Bounty hunting From 12 BBY to 7 BBY Warrick made a career as a bounty hunter. Unlike most freelance bounty hunters that worked for specific crime bosses, or the highest bidder, he chose to take on government contracts. He took on the contracts of a rebel government, that opposed the Human Imperium, to get vengeance on his perceived enslavers. He did occasionally take contracts to hunt down criminals and citizens in massive debt, but he liked to stick close to what the government had to offer, especially since it paid the most and offered repeat business. He took contracts to hunt down Imperium slavers and war criminals that murdered POWs. He specifically liked to hunt the higher ranked members of the Imperium military, because he considered them "cowards that enslaved his people". Though he was employed as a bounty hunter, he had an agenda behind his profession, he hoped to meet Scott Borek—the person that his mother and many members of the media dubbed as the killer of Zell Coo-Neo—to exact revenge. Around 10 BBY, Warrick caught wind of a rumor that originated by Hutt gangster Mongo Gastrohilic Testino. According to the rumor, Mongo's spies spotted the Jedi Knight cavorting around 's underground tunnels. Warrick decided to bite on these rumors and took a job by the Hutt to locate and kill the Jedi. He felt this was different than most rumors because it came from a high profile source and because Selonia was in the same system as the Jedi's native Corellia. After the war was completed, he was recruited as a government to the Jedi Order, he would contact and communicate with the Jedi Order for the Republic. Weapons and armament Warrick carried dual s. He used them as his primary protection throughout his formative and sub-adult years. He had a pair of wrist gauntlets, one as a flamespewer and the other housed an all-purpose whipcord and blade. He carried a , on his back, equipped with a missile. He wore a helmet equipped with a T-shaped visor with polarized lenses that cut down on sunlight and explosive glare. It also had infrared and night vision which gave him the advantage in many fights and duels. The helmet was equipped with a scanner and information relay built in via an information antenna. The antenna was lowered from an upright position to a position directly in front of his line of sight to readily provide him with needed intelligence. He wore the traditional Mandalorian chest plate armor, shoulder armor and leg armor. A navy-colored flight suit and boots protected his body from the elements. He wore dual blaster holsters for his Westars and a utility belt that held many things, such as food packages and a comlink. Behind the scenes The last name of Warrick McQuarrie is a tribute to the artist responsible for the look of in the and for the look of , the favorite film of the creator of Warrick McQuarrie. Warrick's name went through many changes, from several variations of "Rhen" Var McQuarrie to the final version, Warrick McQuarrie. He now has no trace of Rhen or Var in his name. Warrick is meant to be the resident involved in I'm the Chosen One's series, as well as one of the token bounty hunters. He was originally going to be the founder of the sect of the Jedi Order, a Star Wars faction that upheld the Jedi traditions less strictly and utilized blasters and armor. The Jedi future for Warrick was eliminated upon further analysis of the character and to have less Jedi characters in the saga. Appearances *''Untitled McQuarrie story'' McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick McQuarrie, Warrick